gods_baitfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Royale
The Divine Royale was a ~170 year long war that was fought between the three kings/queens and their offspring: the Wolf of the East, the King of the North, and the Raija of the South. The reason for the Raija (queen) of the south partaking in the battle was that her husband, the Raijin, was killed in battle and she took control immediately after his death. Her daughters continued this tradition until the end of the battle. It was a very bloody and gruesome war that lead to the deaths of millions of people, both civilians and soldiers, kings and queens, princes and princesses. Eventually so many were dying that crows blackened the sky after battles to scavenge on the countless bodies that were not removed. Although fighting started to ease up a bit in the last 100 years, although there were still plenty of battles, it was said that over sixty million people died in the 170 years of fighting and the last battles were fought around 45 years ago in 0 AW, or 0 After War. The royal ancient Crel Du Lion and Pentalin family of Sidon that had spent generations ruling the city also ended in battle during the invasion of Sidon, when the royal family and nearly all the nobles of the city were wrenched from their homes by both Easterners and Southerners alike and were slaughtered mercilessly in the streets in front of each other. It was fought all over the continent, especially around Broadreach and in the eastern end of the northern continent, although Sidon was not hurt/damaged by the fighting like the other cities were. It was a brutal unforgiving war where no one was spared. An untold number of generations were lost. It was a slaughter in essence. Genocide occurred all over, northerners killed anyone whose skin looked the slightest bit dark and southerners killed anyone who didn't have black hair and freckles and anyone with pale skin was killed on sight. Hate that had been building up for centuries had been released, nationalism at an all time high. Every kingdom wanted to rule the entire continent and each had grown strong enough to do it. Eventually, it was the King of the North that won: the ruler of Sidon, King Dorran. After the Treaty of Three had been declared between the three nations, it was "agreed" upon that the continent would be ruled from Sidon by one man and the power would be effectively stripped from the other lords and kings/queens of the continent (this has changed to be more flexible so the Southerners could rule their own kingdom better, but the king in Sidon still holds much power over them). No one else wanted this, especially the Southerners, other than the Northerners, but the people were tired of fighting and finally agreed to it. The king then decided to change their calender to 0 AW, which meant 0 years After War. The goal was to signify a new era of peace and unity between the nations. Tension still exists in the form of discrimination from where one is from. Far Northerners and Easterners tend to dislike Southerners and Southerners tend to dislike northerners. The majority of youth/anyone who wasn't alive during the war doesn't share this same hate with the older generation however. It has been 45 years after the war and there are many survivors and veterans from the battle with the scars and missing limbs to prove it. Category:Lore